Sweeter Than Honey
by jessicarocket
Summary: During an especially slow day in their malasada truck, Jessie finds a way to pass some time. Rocketshipping smut/PWP.


Hello again! Welcome to another trash fic. This one is self-indulgent smut and basically porn without plot, so if that's not your jam, turn away now. I have another work-in-progress that will be much sweeter and less... this. Stay tuned!

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, and it was difficult to put a finger on exactly what the source was. James felt a shiver run through his limbs moments before he identified the noticeable drop in temperature. Leaning awkwardly out the truck's window to get a better view of the sky, he spotted a wave of thick, black clouds rolling in their direction.

"Looks like rain," he mused softly. Though it was more to himself than anyone else, his still words registered in his partner's ears and she sighed despondently.

The Rockets had found themselves rather spoiled by Alola's warm, sunny weather and lush scenery. However, with any tropical climate comes the occasional storms. For the most part, locals embraced the rain, harboring fond feelings toward it as they gazed outside from the cozy comfort of their homes. Unfortunately for the Rockets, this meant business would be even slower than usual.

James mirrored her sigh as he returned his attention to the maladas bobbing within the vat of bubbling oil in front of him. Noting their golden color, he carefully flipped each one, silently praying the storm would be short lived and allow them to resume sort level of productivity. With so many other donut shops in town, their success had been rather hit or miss. When business was good, it was very good. When business was bad, it was very bad. Fortunately, the mobility of their shop afforded them the advantage of finding locations with higher demand. However, there tended to be no such place on a rainy day like today.

With one final turn of the tongs, James had flipped the last malasada with another heavy sigh. Learning over the counter, he rested his chin against his arms and found himself slowly drifting into the lull of daydreams as the heavy smell of rain soothed him in a nostalgic way. Within seconds, the sound of heavy drops hitting the metal framing of the truck filled the air, pulling him further into a quiet reverie which was rudely broken by two soaked pokemon bursting through the door. Meowth blew into the truck with a flurry of curses about his fur getting wet and Wobbuffet stumbled in close behind, tripping clumsily on the threshold and frantically proclaiming his name. The heads of both human Rockets shot in their direction, looks of concern quickly morphing into exasperation as they both rolled their eyes.

Jessie was the first to respond as she grabbed the remote control and paused the small television in front of her. "I can't relax with you two screaming like that! You know, stress leads to premature aging and I will NOT allow you two to ruin my youthful glow."

It was Meowth's turn to roll his eyes. "Whateva youse say, your majesty."

With a harrumph, Jessie stood from her chair and stomped toward the freezer grabbing a popsicle before slamming the door and returning to her chair.

SIlence filled the room for a few minutes before Jessie broke it again with a frustrated groan. "I'm so bored. "

James turned toward her, armed with a comment about her being less bored if she helped him cook, but found himself unable to breathe as soon as he laid eyes upon her. There she was, leaning back in her chair with her legs splayed, one arm draped lazily in her lap while the other dragged the popsicle slowly, tortuously across across her lips and tongue with a light suck. He found himself transfixed on her mouth, unable to focus on anything else. Butterfree danced around his stomach as sordid thought crept into his mind.

Jessie sensed his stare and watched him carefully from the corner of her eye. "Can I help you, James?"

He blinked a few times before her words registered and he noticed her gazing back at him with an eyebrow raised. Plunging back to reality, he turned back to the deep fryer as quickly as possible to hide the blush he could feel burning its way across his face.

"No! Heh, sorry. I just uh, zoned out. Well, back to work!"

He stiffly grabbed the tongs and lifted the donuts from the oil, his tension palpable as his shoulders scrunched so high they were nearly touching his ears. Jessie exchanged a look of confusion with Meowth and both shrugged, neither able to find a reasonable answer for their companion's odd behavior.

Jessie settled back into her chair and gently rocked against the back legs as she continued to indulge in her frozen treat. Just as she unpaused the television, she felt eyes upon her again. Turning ever so slightly back in James' direction, she once again caught him staring before snapping his head in the opposite direction and awkwardly poking at donuts. This routine repeated twice more before Jessie finally caught sight of his flushed cheeks. She pulled the popsicle from her mouth and gazed at it as she become lost in her thoughts.

Why on earth does he keep staring at me and trying to hide it? And why is he blushing? He's been acting so flustered ever since I sat back down with this popsicle.

With another slow lick, the pieces finally clicked into place. Oh. Of course. A satisfied smirk spread across her face. She could have fun with this.

Jessie and James had been intimate a few times since they arrived in Alola, but had remained tight lipped about it, both with the rest of their team and each other, as neither was quite ready to make the first move in terms of having deep conversations about their feelings. Instead, they simply savored those moments of closeness and left the heavier issues for some unspecified later date.

Leaning forward and carefully placing the front legs of the chair back on the floor, Jessie called over her shoulder. "Meowth. Wobbuffet. Go back to the base and get more honey. We were running low last time I checked."

James turned and started to inform her that she was mistaken and they still had plenty on hand, but something about her heated gaze hushed him instantly.

"That ain't fair! Why do we gotta do it? How 'bout youse two go get it."

"James is busy cooking and I'm busy overseeing this business. I am the manager after all, and a manager never leaves their business unsupervised!"

"But Jess, it's rainin' litten and rockruff out dere. We'll get soaked."

"You'll be fine. The rain is starting to let up a bit." With that, she tossed a large umbrella and a bag containing raincoats haphazardly in their direction.

"We didn't even know it was gonna rain today. Why did you pack these things in here?"

"A lady is always prepared." She smiled and flicked her wrist, signally that it was time for them to get moving.

James had elected to stay out of the entire interchange, still unsure why Jessie was so insistent on getting more honey when they still had plenty on hand in the truck. In spite of his confusion, he elected to not correct her as the most likely outcome would be an argument and the last thing he ever wanted to do was upset her.

As James carefully kneaded the dough for a new batch of donuts, he sensed Jessie's presence moving closer but willed himself to focus on the task at hand. A short moment later, his skin prickled as he felt a puff of hot breath against his ear. Before he could react, Jessie's hands were gliding up his back and over his shoulders. An involuntary shudder rocked through him and a gasp escaped despite his best efforts to keep composure.

James felt her torso press against his back as she closed the last bit of space between them, and he found himself unable to ignore the unmistakable feeling of her breasts against his back. Her lips tickled his ear as she whispered, "I'm still bored, James." At that moment, he felt a drop of cold liquid hit his shoulder and realized it had dripped from her popsicle. Jessie released her grasp on him and shifted to his side, greeting James with a seductive smile and another long, slow lick. The suggestive nature of these actions left James frozen, jaw flapping as he tried but failed to form words. The look in her eyes was almost predatory, simultaneously leaving him feeling terrified and aroused.

With a grin and a smooth flick of her wrist, Jessie tossed the remainder of her popsicle in the trash, eager to move on to her next pursuit. With both hands now free, she grabbed James roughly by the shoulders and in one fluid motion spun him around and pressed him against the back wall of the truck, her entire body flush against his. Jessie smiled inwardly at the look in his eyes- a distinct mix of shock and longing which only served to further fuel her own desire. Gliding her hands up his chest, she murmured "What's the matter, James?"

James was certain should could feel his heart pounding and his groin swelling as he forced a stuttered response. "N-nothing. B-but should we really doing this here? At work?"

"What do you mean?" Jessie tilted her head and furrowed her brow, forcing as much naivety into her tone as she could muster. She couldn't resist an opportunity to toy with her partner a bit, knowing the payoff to her game would be all the more sweet the longer she drew it out.

James' face turned an even deeper shade of crimson and he forced another stammered reply. "Um… erm... this." His eyes darted back and forth between her face and her hands, which were still resting on his chest.

Jessie smirked. She wasn't done yet. "And what is this , exactly?"

James swallowed hard and tried his damndest to keep his eyes on hers. "Well, um… this all feels rather… intimate for this type of setting." He attempted to take a deep, calming breath and in doing so inhaled a generous dose of Jessie's scent. The sweet hint of jasmine on her skin only added fuel to the fire coursing through his veins.

Jessie emitted a soft giggle that made James' heart leap. She leaned in, her mouth just centimeters from James', close enough for him to feel her breath against his lips. "You know as well as I do that it's unlikely we'll have another customer for hours if this weather keeps up. And Meowth and Wobbuffet will be occupied for a while."

He knew she was right. There was a possibility they wouldn't even see another customer for the rest of the day, and the walk to and from the base would occupy their companions for at least half an hour, if not longer. It seemed they might find a bit of privacy in this most unlikely place, and while the thought of any sort of intimate act "on the clock" felt incredibly taboo, it was also oddly thrilling and James found himself unable to protest.

With only a moment's hesitation, James closed the remaining gap between their mouths in a hungry kiss, earning a moan of approval from Jessie. She wasted no time pressing her tongue against his lips, and with a shaky exhale he relaxed his jaw and welcomed her as their kisses continued to deepen. At some point, Jessie's fingers had become tangled in James' hair as she used the leverage to press his face even closer to her own. A shiver ran down James' spine at the feeling of her fingernails grazing his scalp. His own hands had unconsciously found themselves cupping either side of Jessie's cheeks, gently caressing as if her were trying to memorize every detail of her face by touch.

The pair eventually parted slightly, desperately attempting to catch their breaths. When their eyes locked, James couldn't help but notice how lust-darkened his partner's were, the feral expression still evident in her features.

"I saw you watching me earlier, James. I know what you want." She punctuated the end of her sentence with her hand roughly cupping James through his pants.

Before he could respond, she slowly sank into her knees and gazed up at him with a lick of her lips. While one hand still cupped him, the other moved to rest upon his belt buckle. She remained in that position, unmoving, gazing at James with a burning heat that implored him to speak though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"I'm right, aren't I?" James could only whimper in response, his eyes still fixated on the goddess kneeling before him.

"I'm happy to oblige, dear." With a wicked smile, she continued to press forward. "But if this is really what you want, you have to beg for it."

With every ounce of his being screaming for her, he managed to find his voice, though his tone came out as more of a whine than he intended. "Please, Jessie. Please . I want this. I want you ."

Feeling satisfied with his response, Jessie went to work and, as usual, moved so fast James had trouble keeping up. With a devious grin, both of her hands flew to his belt to unbuckle it and unfasten his pants like a seviper striking its prey. She lowered his briefs and pulled out her prize, eliciting a hungry moan as he finally received the contact he had longed for.

James watched intently, eagerly awaiting Jessie's next move. His ever capricious companion constantly kept him on his toes, and the adrenaline rush he received from the unpredictability of her actions left him feeling more addicted than ever in this moment. Her fingers wrapped around his cock firmly, and though her hand had yet to actually move, the heat of her palm was enough to drive him wild. Her lips parted and her head tilted toward him so gradually, he swore his senses were working in slow motion. She stopped a fraction of an inch from the tip, staring up at him with an unreadable expression. With a pause that felt like an eternity to James, her tongue darted from her mouth ever to slightly to taste him before her lips finally parted further and her mouth fully claimed him. With a throaty gasp, one of his hands darted to the back of her head while the other desperately grasped at the wall behind him, seeking stability as his knees buckled. James felt his mind go blank, unable to focus on anything but the sight of the most beautiful woman imaginable and the sublime feeling of her mouth on his skin.

Jessie watched James' face attentively, soaking in every pleasured expression and every breathy sigh and moan. While she would usually despise being on her knees in front of anyone, this particular scenario was different. In fact, it gave her an incredible surge of power. She was well aware that she had this man wrapped around her finger and relished the fact that only she could drive him this wild and make him feel this good .

As James' movements became more erratic and his vocalizations grew louder despite his best efforts to muffle them, Jessie knew he was rapidly nearing his peak. However, she wasn't ready to end their game just yet. Pulling back abruptly, she smirked up at her partner as his eyes snapped open and he whined at the sudden lack of contact.

Standing swiftly, she pointed to the chair she had previously occupied and commanded, "Sit." James needed no further explanation before he clumsily stumbled toward the chair, his numb limbs unable to work properly. Now seated, he watched Jessie intently while his awestruck expression made it abundantly clear how hopelessly he had fallen under Jessie's spell. He was a venomoth and she was the flame. While some may have found her fire intimidating, James was drawn to it from the moment he met her. The flames allured him and the warmth soothed his soul in a way no one else ever had.

Once again, Jessie moved so fast James could hardly keep up. In what felt like an instant, she had roughly yanked his pants and briefs to his ankles before setting her sights on her own. Locking eyes with him, her movements suddenly slowed, creating an agonizing contrast to her actions just moments before. James watched in awe as the waistband of her pants glided down her finely cut legs, gradually exposing her flawless skin to his starving eyes. Kicking her pants off with a level of grace James envied, Jessie repeated the slow torture routine with her panties.

James' breath hitched as his goddess parted her legs and straddled his lap. The feeling of her heat against his skin was intoxicating. In a strange moment of clarity, James snapped from his hypnotized state, recalling that the window of the truck had remained open and their current state of undress would be difficult to conceal if someone were to walk by.

A weak "Jess," was all he could muster as he gestured toward the open window. Without taking her eyes off him, Jessie leaned in and whispered against his ear, "Leave it." As she dragged her teeth down the column of his neck and dug her fingers into his shoulders, James found himself quickly forgetting his cares.

Sliding forward, Jessie pressed her body against James' and shifted her pelvis into the ideal position to grind against him. Her own teasing had left her starving for contact, and the fiction left her unable to suppress the longing moan that erupted from her throat. That sound, coupled with the feeling of her wetness and heat against his own skin left James reeling at the thought that he had any part in turning her on like this.

With a few well choreographed movements, Jessie lowered herself on James' cock, feeling her desire ignite further as she drank in his slack-jawed look of wonder. He shuddered beneath her, unable to control his movements as his senses were consumed by the warmth gripping every inch of him as Jessie settled fully onto his lap. With her skin and her scent wrapped around him, he felt owned by her and silently prayed this moment would never end. Jessie remained still for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as she adjusted to the pressure inside her. Feeling his hands slide to her hips and grip tightly, Jessie opened her eyes and found herself quickly grinning at his flushed face; his eyes begging for her in a way his mind was unable to put into words.

With that, Jessie immediately settled into a brisk pace, well aware that neither of them needed a warm-up at this point. With the arms wound tightly around one another and mouths intertwined, no part of either body lacked contact with the other. They had never felt quite as connected and in-sync as they did in that moment. As Jessie quickened her pace against him, James soon felt the telltale tightness in his groin signalling that he wouldn't last much longer. Despite his best efforts to hang on, the sound of her repeating his name like a prayer and the divine feeling of her tightness surrounding him was stronger than every ounce of willpower he had. With a sob of her name, his arms unconsciously tightened around her as his release hit him full-force. Fortunately, she wasn't far behind, and the sensation of his orgasm gave her the final push she needed to join him seconds later.

Jessie collapsed against James, her body falling limp against his in her exhaustion. The unexpected shift of her weight against him nearly sent them toppling backwards in the chair, but some unknown force gave him enough strength to hold them both upright. They remained still, savoring the sounds of each other's' pounding hearts and ragged breaths intertwined with the soft pounding of the rain against the roof. Jessie nuzzled her head into the crook of James' neck, inhaling the soothing scent that was so uniquely him. Resting his chin on her head, arms still wrapped around one another, both partners felt themselves gently drifting away from the waking world. However, their moment of peace was short lived as the faint sound of footsteps in the distance hit their ears. Sitting up with a jolt and sharing identical looks of panic, they attempted to untangle themselves and yank their clothing back into place, resulting in both falling into a heap on the floor. Jessie was the first to regain her composure and helped James up with a sly smile.

"Fun's over. Back to work!" she declared, running a hand over her head before giving her clothing a once-over to ensure everything was in place. As James returned to his post at the deep fryer, Jessie strutted up behind him, grabbing his chin and guiding his gaze toward her. With a quick kiss, she purred. "...for now."


End file.
